Arena
The arena is where all the action happens. From this page you can access all the different game modes, invite your friends, send them free fuel and scan the world map for enemy bases and secret Skull Coin stashes. The World Map By scanning the world map you can find enemy bases to attack, as well as secret Skull Coin stashes. Your base will be marked in green on the map. Player-Owned Bases These bases belong to other players and are marked on the map with yellow circles. Hovering over them will show you general info such as how many resources can be looted from them. Clicking on a players base will open the scout screen, where you will be able to gather info about their base before an attack to make sure your forces are prepared to handle the coming battle. Rogue Bases Marked in purple, these bases don't belong to any player (no danger of revenge). Every time you scan, 1-3 bases will appear on your map, each with a different base set and amounts of resources. These bases grow in levels with the player, so higher level players will fight higher level rogue bases. Therefore it’s important to always keep all your gear up to date. Secret Stashes Every time you scan the world map, there's a chance you'll uncover a secret stash, marked in red. Clicking on it will let you know the size of the stash and the resources required to recover it. There are 3 stash sizes: * Small - may only give 1 skull coin but is the cheapest to recover. * Medium - may give 1-2 skull coins but is more expensive. * Large - The most expensive to recover but may yield up to 3 skull coins. While recovering stashes costs resources and doesn't guarantee you'll win the desired Skull Coins, it is not very expensive and the money can usually be earned back by playing 1 or 2 matches. 2P Mode In this action game-mode you play against another tank fighter in a tank-on-tank battle, without other units. The battle is won on a 'best out of 3' basis, whereby you have to win 2 out of 3 matches to stand victorious. In between matches, you'll be able to repair your tank and weapons, and buy various boosts. This mode is usually the fastest to play and hence a good way to earn TF$, Battle points and XP quickly. It is also one of the two only ways to gain medals, which are used to unlock some of the premium weapons such as the Trident. More info is found on the main page 2P VS Mode 4P Deathmatch In this action packed game mode you will compete with 3 other tank fighters in the arena for a 3 minute mega-bout. When the timer ends, the fighter with the most kills wins the match. Unlike 2P mode, in 4P mode you get points for killing players, assisting kills and making combos. The more points you have, the more money you will earn. Full details are found at 4P Deathmatch. This mode also has it's own league, which grants medals used to unlock premium weapons. Survival Mode Can you survive the onslaught of 100 waves of enemies? This mode puts you as the star of an arena battle. Just you against the world. You will battle waves of enemies and relegate to advanced leagues all the way from mouse to dragon. The longer you survive and the more enemies you destroy, the more TF$ and Battle points you will receive. Want to know more? Go to Survival Mode for all the details! Sending Fuel Using the "Send Fuel" button, you can send your friends some free fuel. Clicking the button will present a list of your playing friends and allows you to send to all or part of them. Sending free fuel is limited to 1 fuel per friend per day. Having many friends who play the game will allow you to get a nice amount of free fuel every day. Invite Friends If you have some friends you'd like to blow up (only in the game, mind you!), just click the button and send them an invitation!